


From Where We Began

by orphan_account



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Letter Project AU, Owen and Zach are pen pals, Pen Pals, Written as letters (until they meet in person), so are Owen and Gray (later)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen didn't really think much about being a 'letter buddy' to a first grader, he was more concerned with putting in enough work to earn a scholarship to college, but the kid grew on him.</p><p>And they kept writing even after the project was done- the kid's brother, when old enough, even started sending him letters. Not that he minded- he'd always wanted siblings and he figured they'd be as close as he would get.</p><p>Finding out that his pen pals were visiting where he worked was a nice surprise- finding out that they were Claire Dearing's nephews...<em>that</em> was an unpleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wondered what would change if Owen knew the boys before the movie- the infamous Pen Pals idea just was the easiest way to do that.

_deer Owen_

_how old are you? I am 6! wat classs are you in? do you have a bruhther or sistir? I do not but I will! my dad says mom has my new bruhther in her tummy. do you no how he will get out?_

_bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Zach, - 10/13/04**

**You're six? I remember my mom packing me lunch at that age, I always ate the cookies first- promise not to tell? I bet what you carry your lunch in is cooler than the brown bag I had mine in.**

**I'm sixteen by the way, I'll be seventeen on June 21. When's your birthday?**

**Class? You mean grade? I'm a Junior- that's grade 11.**

**No I don't have a brother or sister nor do I think my mom will give me one like your mom is. Does your brother have a name yet? I'll have you know that Owen is a _great_ name- Peter is too. **

**And, uh, I think it's best if you ask your parents how your brother is getting out.**

**Later,**

_**\- Owen Grady** _


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Owen,_

_why did you put 10/13/04? is it a seekret code?_

_I got a shrek lunchbox! and i will not tell! promise! but...my mom nos Bcuz she helps me reed your letter. sory!_

_march 22! 11? wow. that is a lot bigger than my cl- grade!_ _mom says thanks for the names but my brother has one allredy._

_its Gray._

_I did ask but mom says to ask when I am your age._ _thats guhna be so long!_

_do you see tv? I like to see fosters home for Emahjinairy fruhends._

_oh! dad says we are guhna see shark tail!_

_Bye,_

_\- Zach MichL_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Zach, - 10/25/04**

**The numbers are the date- month/day/year. It just means that I wrote my letter October 13, 2004 (this one is October 25, 2004).**

**That's alright Zach, moms know everything anyways.**

**Well, Gray's a good name too.**

**Yes I _watch_ TV. I'll have you know that I watch Danny Phantom- Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a good show though. What kind of imaginary friend would you want? I'd love to have a dinosaur.**

**Did you enjoy the movie? Should I go see it?**

**Holloween's coming, what are you going to be? My friend wants me to be Cid.**

**Later,**

**_\- Owen Grady_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Owen,_

_Oh. Why put the date?_

_They do. I think moms have magic._

_It is! I got mom to let me name the cat Peter!_

_I want a druhahgon- a really big one so we can both fly! But a dino is cool!_

_It was ahhsum! You need to see it Owen! Have you watch any new movie?_

_I was Max! Who is Cid?_

_Bye_ _,_

_\- Zach Mitchell_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Zach, - 11/8/04**

**So you know that it's not me taking forever to write but the letter to get to you.**

**And eyes on the back of their heads.**

**...what kind of cat? If it's one of those hairless cats, I reserve the right to be offended.**

**Dragons are cool. Does it breath fire?**

**Awesome, huh? I have seen the Day After Tomorrow, aside from that no.**

**Cid, as in Cid Highwind, is a game character. Ask your parents to look up Final Fantasy VII.**

**Until next time,**

_**\- Owen Grady** _


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Owen,_

_Does mail take a long time all the time?_

_They do not! I looked!_

_Peter has hair! He is not naked! He is a...um...M-U-N-C-H-K-I-N cat. Orangey-yellowy hair and white legs._

_Yes. It is not a dragon if it does not shoot fire!_

_Really? Mom said that her sister saw that one too! I_

_I do not know why you had VII and not 7. It was cunfewsing. Dad found it tho! Cid has a plane. Do you want to fly when you are older? I like Cloud best by the way._

_Bye,_

_\- Zach Mitchell_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Zach, - 11/22/04**

**It depends on where you are and where you are sending it- along with what you're sending. Plus we get these at school so if it arrives on the weekend, we only see them the next school day.**

**You...looked. How did that work out?**

**So Peter is a dwarfish sun-colored fur-ball?**

**What about a _Sea_ Dragon then? **

**Huh. Good for your aunt.**

**It's the principle of the thing. Besides, writing 7 just seems wrong- it's Final Fantasy VII. Why does everyone like Cloud the best?**

**Flying would be cool but I don't think I would want to be a pilot, I'd rather just travel- see the world, you know?**

**What do _you_ want to be when you grow up?**

**Not-A-Pilot,**

**_\- Owen Grady_ **


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Owen,_

_Oh, ok._

_I was grownded cuz I thinked that moms hair hid her back of the head eyes. Mom did not like me cut her hair to look._

_...yes..?_

_They are not reel! Just Sea Snakes. Not dragons!_

_She did not like it. Said it was dumb._

_I do not get it. 7 is 7 even if it looks not the same. Um, cuz you see Cloud the most? The sword is really cool to!_

_Yes! I wanna see the North Pole!_

_I do not know. A vet?_

_Not-A-Pilot?,_

_\- Zach Mitchell_


End file.
